Human respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) outranks all other microbial pathogens as a cause of pneumonia and bronchiolitis in infants under one year of age. Virtually all children are infected by two years of age, and reinfection occurs with appreciable frequency in older children and young adults (Chanock et al., in Viral Infections of Humans, 3rd ed., A. S. Evans, ed., Plenum Press, N.Y. (1989)). RSV is responsible for more than one in five pediatric hospital admissions due to respiratory tract disease, and causes an estimated 91,000 hospitalizations and 4,500 deaths yearly in the United States alone. Although most healthy adults do not have serious disease due to RSV infection, elderly patients and immunocompromised individuals often suffer severe and possibly life-threatening infections from this pathogen.
Despite decades of investigation to develop effective vaccine agents against RSV, no safe and effective vaccine has yet been achieved to prevent the severe morbidity and significant mortality associated with RSV infection. Failure to develop successful vaccines relates in part to the fact that small infants have diminished serum and secretory antibody responses to RSV antigens. Thus, these individuals suffer more severe infections from RSV, whereas cumulative immunity appears to protect older children and adults against more serious impacts of the virus. One antiviral compound, ribavarin, has shown promise in the treatment of severely infected infants, although there is no indication that it shortens the duration of hospitalization or diminishes the infant's need for supportive therapy.
The mechanisms of immunity in RSV infection have recently come into focus. Secretory antibodies appear to be most important in protecting the upper respiratory tract, whereas high levels of serum antibodies are thought to have a major role in resistance to RSV infection in the lower respiratory tract. Purified human immunoglobulin containing a high titer of neutralizing antibodies to RSV may prove useful in some instances of immunotherapeutic approaches for serious lower respiratory tract disease in infants and young children. Immune globulin preparations, however, suffer from several disadvantages, such as the possibility of transmitting blood-borne viruses and difficulty and expense in preparation and storage.
Formalin-inactivated virus vaccine was tested against RSV in the mid-1960s, but failed to protect against RSV infection or disease, and in fact exacerbated symptoms during subsequent infection by the virus. (Kim et al., Am. J. Epidemiol., 89:422-434 (1969), Chin et al., Am J. Epidemiol., 89:449-463 (1969); Kapikian et al., Am. J. Epidemiol., 89:405-421 (1969)).
More recently, vaccine development for RSV has focused on attenuated RSV mutants. Friedewald et al., J. Amer. Med. Assoc. 204:690-694 (1968) reported a cold passaged mutant of RSV (cpRSV) which appeared to be sufficiently attenuated to be a candidate vaccine. This mutant exhibited a slight increased efficiency of growth at 26° C. compared to its wild-type parental virus, but its replication was neither temperature sensitive nor significantly cold-adapted. The cold-passaged mutant, however, was attenuated for adults. Although satisfactorily attenuated and immunogenic for infants and children who had been previously infected with RSV (i.e., seropositive individuals), the cpRSV mutant retained a low level virulence for the upper respiratory tract of seronegative infants.
Similarly, Gharpure et al., J. Virol. 3:414-421 (1969) reported the isolation of temperature sensitive RSV (tsRSV) mutants which also were promising vaccine candidates. One mutant, ts-1, was evaluated extensively in the laboratory and in volunteers. The mutant produced asymptomatic infection in adult volunteers and conferred resistance to challenge with wild-type virus 45 days after immunization. Again, while seropositive infants and children underwent asymptomatic infection, seronegative infants developed signs of rhinitis and other mild symptoms. Furthermore, instability of the ts phenotype was detected, although virus exhibiting a partial or complete loss of temperature sensitivity represented a small proportion of virus recoverable from vaccinees, and was not associated with signs of disease other than mild rhinitis.
These and other studies revealed that certain cold-passaged and temperature sensitive RSV strains were underattenuated and caused mild symptoms of disease in some vaccinees, particularly seronegative infants, while others were overattenuated and failed to replicate sufficiently to elicit a protective immune response, (Wright et al., Infect. Immun., 37:397-400 (1982)). Moreover, genetic instability of candidate vaccine mutants has resulted in loss of their temperature-sensitive phenotype, further hindering development of effective RSV vaccines. See generally, Hodes et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 145:1158-1164 (1974), McIntosh et al., Pediatr. Res. 8:689-696 (1974), and Belshe et al., J. Med. Virol., 3:101-110 (1978).
Abandoning the attenuated RS virus vaccine approach, investigators tested potential subunit vaccine candidates using purified RS virus envelope glycoproteins from lysates of infected cells. The glycoproteins induced resistance to RS virus infection in the lungs of cotton rats, Walsh et al., J. Infect. Dis. 155:1198-1204 (1987), but the antibodies had very weak neutralizing activity and immunization of rodents with purified subunit vaccine led to disease potentiation (Murphy et al., Vaccine 8:497-502 (1990)).
Vaccinia virus recombinant-based vaccines which express the F or G envelope glycoprotein have also been explored. These recombinants express RSV glycoproteins which are indistinguishable from the authentic viral counterpart, and small rodents infected intradermally with the vaccinia-RSV F and G recombinant viruses developed high levels of specific antibodies that neutralized viral infectivity. Indeed, infection of cotton rats with vaccinia-F recombinants stimulated almost complete resistance to replication of RSV in the lower respiratory tract and significant resistance in the upper tract. Olmsted et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:7462-7466 (1986). However, immunization of chimpanzees with vaccinia F and vaccinia G recombinant provided almost no protection against RSV challenge in the upper respiratory tract (Collins et al., Vaccine 8:164-168 (1990)) and inconsistent protection in the lower respiratory tract (Crowe et al., Vaccine 11:1395-1404 (1993).
The unfulfilled promises of attenuated RSV strains, subunit vaccines, and other strategies for RSV vaccine development underscores a need for new methods to identify genetic targets for recombinant engineering of novel RSV vaccines, and to develop methods for manipulating recombinant RSV to incorporate genetic changes to yield new phenotypic properties in viable, attenuated RSV recombinants. However, manipulation of the genomic RNA of RSV and other negative-sense RNA viruses has heretofore proven difficult. Major obstacles in this regard include non-infectivity of naked genomic RNA of these viruses, poor viral growth in tissue culture, lengthy replication cycles, virion instability, a complex genome, and a refractory organization of gene products.
Methods for direct genetic manipulation of nonsegmented, negative stranded RNA viruses have only recently begun to be developed (for reviews, see Conzelmann, J. Gen. Virol. 77:381-89 (1996); Palese et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 93:11354-58, (1996)). Successful rescue has been achieved for infectious rabies virus, vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV), measles virus, and Sendai virus from cDNA-encoded antigenomic RNA in the presence of the nucleocapsid N, phosphoprotein P, and large polymerase subunit L (Garcin et al., EMBO J. 14:6087-6094 (1995); Lawson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 92:4477-81 (1995); Radecke et al., EMBO J. 14:5773-5784 (1995); Schnell et al., EMBO J. 13:4195-203 (1994); Whelan et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 92:8388-92 (1995)). Successful rescue of RSV also requires an additional protein, the M2 ORF1 transcriptional elongation factor (Collins et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:11563-7 (1995)).
Rescue of infectious RSV has been complicated by a number of factors. Specifically, RSV possesses several properties which distinguish it and other members of the genus Pneumovirus from better characterized paramyxoviruses of the genera Paramyxovirus, Rubulavirus and Morbillivirus. These differences include a greater number of mRNAs, an unusual gene order at the 3′ end of the genome, species-to-species variability in the order of the glycoprotein and M2 genes, a greater diversity in intergenic regions, an attachment protein that exhibits mucin-like characteristics, extensive strain-to-strain sequence diversity, and several proteins not found in other nonsegmented negative stranded RNA viruses.
In view of the foregoing, an urgent need exists in the art for tools and methods to engineer safe and effective vaccines to alleviate the serious health problems attributable to RSV, particularly illnesses among infants and children. Quite surprisingly, the present invention satisfies these and other related needs.